Dahvie Vanity Age Play (Please Don't Kill Me)
by DahvieluvsJayy
Summary: Dahvie is a baby- and I don't mean that as a metaphore!


"Oh, Dahvieee!" Jayy's voice rang from the kitchen and down the hallway, the sound of his voice traveling to Dahvie's room- or, more like a nursery. You see, Dahvie wasn't the same man he used to be- sure, he's still immature, but on a completely different level. A more... child-like level. Anyway, Dahvie, who was still asleep in his bed with make-shift crib bars so he wouldn't fall out of his bed while he was asleep. He'd done that before the bars were put there, and woke up on the carpet, crying. Dahvie opened his eyes, hearing Jayy's voice, and yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, daddy?" Dahvie replied. He had to call Jayy that now, 'daddy'.

"Time for your breakfast bottle!" Jayy called. Dahvie took the bars down and crawled out his bed, then got on the floor and crawled out of his nursery, his diaper crinkling behind him. As well as calling Jayy his daddy, and having a nursery and bars on his bed, he also had to wear diapers- no matter if it was at home, in public, day or night. Not that Dahvie minded or anything, it just took the worry of making it to the toilet in time right off his shoulders. And, to be truthful, he thought they were really comfortable. The padded cloth against his bottom and genitals felt very soothing and plush, especially when his diapers were wet or messy. That was probably the best part about wearing diapers- using them. The relief felt really good, especially if you've been holding it in for a long time, like Dahvie has to during concerts and such.

Dahvie crawled all the way to the kitchen, where Jayy was sitting in a chair, holding a bottle in his hands. "Is my baby hungee?" Jayy asked, lifting Dahvie up and setting him on his lap.

Dahvie nodded, "Yes, daddy! I weally hungee," he eyed the bottle.

"You want your baba?" Jayy asked. Dahvie nodded, "Then ask for it, please, baby."

"Can I have mwy baba, pwease?" Dahvie asked. Jayy smiled and nodded, sticking the bottle teat in Dahvie's mouth, to which Dahvie immediately started suckling on. Dahvie suckled on the bottle teat, and recieved a thin stream of warm milk in return. Dahvie didn't know exactly why, but it always made him have to go to the bathroom, drinking warm milk. But the thing is, he'd have to finish his bottle before he could go, and even when he was finished, he'd have to ask Jayy if he could piss his diaper. That's the only catch about being Jayy's baby- Dahvie had to ask Jayy if he could use the bathroom in his diapers. It annoyed Dahvie to no end, but if he complained about it, he'd get spanked, and that's the last thing he'd want to happen.

Dahvie quickly finished his bottle and had Jayy burp him, then he squirmed and grabbed his crotch.

"Gotta pee-pee, baby?" Jayy asked. Dahvie nodded, frowning a little. "Can't you hold it a little longer, sweetie?" Jayy rubbed Dahvie's stomach, making Dahvie relax. He hated when Jayy did that, telling him to hold it then trying to get him to relax. Dahvie squirmed and whimpered, really needing a piss.

"D-daddy, I weally hafta go pee-pee..." Dahvie said, stuttering and squirming.

"I know you do, baby," Jayy replied, "but I need you to hold it for me. Can you do that?" Dahvie sighed and nodded, squeezing his sore member. He shut his eyes and squirmed violently. He was really bad at holding it in, especially his urine. After what seemed like an hour, which in reality was only fifteen minutes, Jayy smiled and patted Dahvie's bladder, "Alright, Dahv, you can go pee-pee now."

"I can?" Dahvie asked. Not waiting for a reply, Dahvie let the dam burst into his diaper, sighing with relief. Jayy placed a hand on Dahvie's diaper, feeling it grow heavy and warm with urine. He chuckled and patted Dahvie's bottom.

"You gotta poopy, too?" Jayy asked. Matter of fact, Dahvie actually really needed to. Dahvie nodded and grunted, still pissing, a fine mess filling the back of his diaper. Jayy patted Dahvie's padded bottom again, and felt a solid lump in his diaper and chuckled, "You really had to go this morning!" Dahvie cooed in response and nodded, snuggling into Jayy's chest. Jayy smiled and hugged Dahvie. "How about we get you changed, huh?" Jayy got up from the chair and went into Dahvie's nursery, laying Dahvie on the adult-sized changing table. Jayy pulled out a clean diaper, some wipes and powder from a cabinet on the table and undid Dahvie's very wet and stinky diaper. He quickly cleaned Dahvie's bottom and genitals with the wipes, took the dirty diaper and threw it in the trash can. He powdered Dahvie's bottom and slid a new diaper under his bottom and taped it up, changing Dahvie out of his baby blue nightie into some regular day clothes. He sat Dahvie upright and hugged him.

"I love you, baby," Jayy said quietly, kissing Dahvie's cheek. Dahvie cooed and messily kissed Dahvie back.

"I wuv yew too, daddy."


End file.
